Unraveling the Mysteries of an Abandoned World
by Dovepaw01
Summary: Sora and Riku are exploring an abandoned world(or so they thought) when they're placed in the middle of a struggle they never expected to be in. It's ghost children fighting damaged memories, with two teenage boys scrambling to save them. How will this end?
1. Abandoned and Forgotten, or Not?

**A/N: This has been sitting in my diary since FNaF 4 first came out. I used the FNaF 1 location because it's where the murders happened. (the puppet is included as a scrapped animatronic becahse my friend would kill me if I didn't include her OC and make it the puppet, plus I wanted this to make sense-Wait a minute...). The scenario here is Sora and Riku are investigating an abandoned world, and that is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, trying to figure out exactly what happened here. The world holds a heavy amount of darkness and the unnerving scent of death as well for an unknown reason.**

A heavy darkness hovered over the world, enough to cause Sora to shiver. The sharp scent of death hung in the air, creating a feeling of unease as well.

What had happened here?

"We just got here and it already smells like something died." Riku muttered. "This is just great."

Sora barely listened, though, as something had caught his attention.

 _Are those pieces of a newspaper over there on that wall?_

He approached them, then took them, reading them over one at a time.

 **Child Bitten at Local Pizzeria**

 _A birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza turned into a tragedy when five year old Adam Landcaster's skull was bitten open by an animatronic that was performing for the_

 _children. Two witnesses say that this may have been an accident, but it was still an act of bullying that was taken too far._

 _"There were these four teenagers," nine year old Melany Landcaster, one of the boy's older sisters, says. "They brought him up to Fredbear and pushed him too close. Fredbear's mouth closed too fast for Adam to get away and it bit him."_

 _The incident, taking place on November 13th, 1987, has since been known as the Bite of '87. The child was reported dead three weeks after the incident, after being in a coma since it happened._

 **Children Missing at Local Pizzeria**

 _Two fourteen year old girls were reported to have gone missing during a birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. The girls missing were identified as twins Melany and Casity Landcaster. Witness reports claim there was a yellow rabbit animatronic leading the girls away to a room in the back and that the girls never came back. Not long afterwards parents reported blood and mucus oozing from the eyes and mouth of one of the animatronics._

 **More Children Now Missing at Local Pizzeria**

T _hree more children have now gone missing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Parents have reported that blood and mucus now oozes from the eyes and mouths of all of the animatronics and a smell similar to reanimated corpses, but the bodies of the children were never found. The pizzeria is due to permanently shut its doors at year end._

 _"It's a tragedy."_

 _That explains the smell._ Sora thought.

"Hey, Riku, I found something."

"What?"

"Here, read these." Sora handed the newspaper clippings to Riku.

"That explains why this place smells like death."

"Yeah, but it also adds a few questions."

"Like?"

"What about the kids? Where are they? What if their spirits are possessing the animatronics here?"

"Sora, that's not very-"

The sound of heavy, metallic footsteps echoed throughout the hallways, and one question was answered.

The children were still here.

And they were coming.


	2. One of the Missing Children?

Melany could have sworn she'd heard voices!

 _Maybe if I separate from the suit for a bit?_

Releasing her spirit from the suit, she continued down the halls, knowing she had to expect something.

Was it finally her chance to set herself, her siblings, and the others free?

 _Dream on, Mel..._

With a sigh, she pressed on.

"Did you hear that, Riku?" She heard the voices again, louder this time.

"What do you think it was?"

It was me, Melany wanted to say. She wanted to jump out from around the corner right then and there, to ask them what they thought they were doing in a rotting, abandoned place like this.

But she refrained...

For the time being.

As the two intruders rounded the corner, however, she was there, waiting for them.

"What do you think you're doing, walking around in a place like this?!" She growled, knowing full well that the hostility in her tone should warn them off...

No such luck.

Sora jumped back slightly. The girl had appeared out of nowhere, yes, but that wasn't the frightening part.

The frightening part was the dark gray glow that surrounded her, and her black-and-white eyes that just screamed hostility.

Still, he stood his ground and answered her question.

"We're trying to figure out what happened here-We kind of have to."

The girl took on a less defensive stance for a heartbeat, but quickly returned to the hostile state she'd been in.

"And how do I know you're not here to finish us off?!"

"If we were, we'd have done it already!" Riku shot back after trying to stay out of the argument.

The girl stopped, considering what he'd said. For a moment, she looked annoyed, but her dark aura faded to a pale silvery-blue and her eyes had faded back to a brilliant sea-blue.

"Okay, I believe you. But keep in mind that the others might not...I mean my brother most likely will, given he wasn't murdered, but..."

 _Brother? Wait. Is this one of the kids?!_

Sora noticed how she seemed transparent, and he felt that if he were to attempt to touch her at all, his hand would pass through her.

"I still want to know, though...Who are you?"

"I'm Sora," Sora said with a grin.

"Riku," Riku said flatly.

"My name's Melany." The ghostlike girl replied quietly. "Listen...Try not to get yourself killed. He might still be here-Just be careful. I've seen enough death already."

With those words Melany disappeared back into the shadows.

 _What did she mean by that? Who's 'he?'_

"Well that was weird." Riku said with a shrug.

"Yeah, it was. I wonder what she meant by that?"


	3. Getting Somewhere?

**A/N: Things get real in this chapter!**

 **Why did Sora and Riku split up after that odd encounter?**

 **Because splitting up in an abandoned, haunted, rotting old pizzeria is** ** _totally_** **safe, right?**

 **...**

 **Ignore me, it's really late right now and I'm tired as fluff. Haha... I have been tossing ideas around inside my head since the second chapter went up for a way to resolve that cliffhanger...Here it is, and IMMEDIATELY followed by another!**

 _That was...Odd._ Sora shrugged.

The girl had acted strange, and her name...

Was it coincidental?

Or...Was she actually one of the missing children?

He hadn't gotten the chance to ask, and he hoped that maybe she was still around. If he ran into her again, maybe he could ask, or not, depending on how sensitive the topic was.

Riku was now looking at him.

"We should split up," the silver haired boy said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess so." With that the boys split, each taking one hallway. With luck they wouldn't get hurt.

-Random PoV switch! Yay!-

Little did Sora know, Melany had still been around, and she knew he'd started to unwind the tale of the tragedies here. Hope surged through her ghostly body like a surge of electricity and, despite all odds, she actually found herself beginning to trust him. But would the others feel the same way?

She felt that all-too-familiar lump rising in her throat as she remembered with a pang that she only knew for certain that one of the others, at least, would trust him immediately. Her brother, Adam, who'd been the first to die...

Who'd received the infamous Bite of '87...

Who'd been in a coma for weeks, probably suffering who knows what kind of horrors in his dreams...

Who'd died without being able to say goodbye...

 _At the hands of a couple of bullies._

But she found comfort, at least, that his suffering was ended...

At least, until he had found himself haunting Golden Freddy.

She'd tried to persuade him to pass on many a time, but he'd refused to leave without his sisters...

And that both broke her heart and warmed it at the same time.

She sniffled slightly, unintentionally alerting Sora to her presence.

"Huh?" The boy turned and their eyes met.

There was something about him, some childish quality, that reminded Melany such a great deal of Adam.

"Someone there?"

"I am," Melany replied as she became visible once more.

"Hey! Uhm...Can I ask you something?"

A twinge of unease settled in Melany's chest. "Er...sure..."

"...Aren't you-"

"-one of the missing children?" Melany finished for him, and for a moment he was silent, staring at her.

She could sense his nervousness and bit her lip slightly, feeling another pang. Finally, after a long silence, she nodded slowly.

-Back to Sora-

Melany nodded slowly, a simple confirmation of his suspicions. Sora's heart twisted with sympathy for the girl.

"Hey...I'm sorry if I'm bringing up a sensitive topic here, but...What exactly happened here?"

Melany paused, seeming to be thinking, her sea-blue eyes showing her intense focus. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she blinked, then shook her head as if to clear it.

"I'm really sorry, but...I can't remember..."


	4. Fragments of the Past

**A/N: Melany tries to remember more than a few fragments in this chapter, but it works out badly. Freddy also makes his first appearance in the story, yay! But we don't know what happened to Riku. Is he still in one piece, or did Freddy get to him already? Only time will tell...**

Sora stared at her. "You don't remember?" He echoed, his voice filled with disbelief.

Melany shook her head solemnly. "No. All I remember is that I was killed...And I don't even remember what he looks like."

 _But I do remember...Some things...That insane grin...His laughter as he ended each and every one of our lives that day...His hand holding me by the throat to a wall...And then..._ A stab of pure agony shot through her head, causing her to stagger with a cry of pain.

"Are you-?!" She didn't hear Sora finish his sentence; the world went dark around her and all of her senses faded.

-Sora's PoV-

Sora had reached to attempt to catch the girl as she collapsed, and was quite surprised that she didn't fall through his arms. It was like catching any normal human, and she wasn't nearly as cold as he thought she would be.

But what had happened?

"Are you okay..?"

But the girl didn't move.

Sora shook her gently, trying to wake her up, when a sickening feeling washed over him.

Had she died a second time?

The ghost girl groaned slightly, her hand twitching very slightly as her consciousness returned, much to his relief.

~Melany again~

She practically leaped away when she noticed Sora holding her, let alone just being that close.

"Jeez. You'd think I tried to stab you."

"..." Melany just stared at him with an unamused look. "You know, that isn't very funny. I've just got this thing about personal space."

"What happened just now? You were fine one minute and then the next, you just passsed out!"

"Well...I...I'm not sure...I tried to remember more about the incident than the tiny fragments I have, and then it felt like my head was about to explode..."

"...What do you think happened to your memories?" Sora asked, giving Melany a questioning stare.

"That's just it. I don't know. That day is just a haze, except for a few bits and pieces."

Sora stared at her, and confusion took over her unease. However, when he started backing away, Melany whipped around, smacking Freddy Fazbear in the face with her hair.

The animatronic let out an earsplitting mechanical shriek and lunged straight for her.


	5. Not a Chapter!

A/N: Thank you so, _so_ much Dario Flaman for the amazing reviews! The reason Freddy attacked her actually ties in with a theory created in the early days of the game, but I won't go too much into detail yet, because a lot more updates are coming up in the (quite possibly near!) future and I promise, I _will_ explain everything. :)

(It's also partly because she smacked him with her hair :P )

Sora hasn't gotten the time to react yet because the chapter ends there, but he might save her, provided she doesn't practically bite his head off over it...

As revealed in the last chapter, Melany has a thing about personal space. This is actually because of what happened. Had she still been alive, she'd have had no problem with Sora being that close. Heck, she may have even enjoyed it!

Now with other news, chapter 5 is currently in the process of being written! I've been working on it for a few hours now and I have decided to include Riku's PoV a little bit in this chapter because that doesn't happen much...

And with me, it never happens, so Riku gets the spotlight for a little while before I resolve the whole 'Freddy attacking Melany' cliffhanger.

But to everyone who's been reading this far, and to everyone who likes it, _I will not disappoint you!_ I'm actually surprised anyone even noticed this story, hahaha~

*Insert Yandere girl here screaming "NOTICE ME SENPAI!"*

So thank you for giving my story a chance, because the chapters seem to be getting shorter in my opinion and I know that drives a lot of people crazy.


	6. Incident

Riku had been walking down a hallway, headed towards where he had heard the sound of something that sounded like the crashing of metal, when he heard a very loud shriek followed by a cry of "Stop!"

With an annoyed sigh, the silver-haired teen chose to ignore it, hoping Sora could handle it.

A music box-like melody sounded from right behind him, and in that same instant he felt a dark presence behind him.

-Melany-

"How did you...?!" Melany cried, leaping to her feet after squirming free of Freddy's motionless robotic body.

"...Never mind that. Did he hurt you?"

"No, not at all." Melany shook her head. "I'm dead; I can't be hurt by normal means like falling or getting squished. But...I'm still like you, in a way. I still bleed on the occasion that I get hurt, and I still need to sleep, even though I'm no longer living."

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused both conversing teens to both snap back into focus on the task at hand and instantly look towards who had made said sound.

Freddy's child soul had now risen and was glaring rather sharply at Melany, who felt the intensity of his stare and tried to ignore it despite the awkwardness.

 _Sorry, Troy..._ Melany flinched as the other spirit's stare intensified, and she stepped away a bit to create more distance between the two of them, unintentionally backing into Sora.

With a yelp Melany drew back, ignoring the chuckling that Troy was trying to swallow back at how awkward the scene was, at least for now.

"I'm sorry!" She yelped, her cheeks flushed bright pink from embarrassment...Mostly.

Sora was, at the same time, slightly red, also from embarrassment, at least Melany assumed so.

Troy was laughing uncontrollably now, much to Melany's annoyance.

She elbowed the other spirit somewhat roughly while her gaze never left Sora, and for an instant fear rose in her mind.

A cry of pain sounded from elsewhere, and the sound of music reached Melany's ears. Her eyes widened.

"Riku!" Sora yelled, running in the direction he'd heard the cry from.

Melany followed, one single thought ringing out in her head.

 _Oh, Casity, please don't do anything you might regret..._


	7. Dreaming of the Past

**A/N: Sorry this one's so short...But we start seeing into the past here...**

The scene before Melany and Sora was shocking.

Sora stared in disbelief in his best friend who seemed to be leaning on. A doorframe to support himself.

Melany had dashed forward and attempted to calm the puppetlike creature who was seemingly the cause of this.

It appeared to work as the puppet left its defensive stance and took on a more human appearance.

Sora's jaw almost fell to the floor when he saw how truly identical these two girls appeared, and Melany giggled slightly at the shock on his face.

Sora snapped out of it and helped Riku, supporting his best friend.

"I see you've met Casity," the raven haired ghost chirped, to which Riku responded with a sharp glare at both twins.

Melany stepped back with a slightly unnerved look on her face whilst Casity stepped closer as if just daring him to challenge her.

Melany rushed forward again, restraining her sister.

Sora found it hard to believe how easily provoked Casity was compared to Melany.

~Le Time Skip, and Melany's PoV~

The four teenagers were now in the dining area, and Melany had unintentionally fallen against Sora while they were both sitting before the show stage. The warmth of his body felt soothing to her somehow, familiar even, for a reason not even she knew.

In her currently exhausted state, she'd failed to notice, and her eyes closed, just for a moment...

 _Melany opened her eyes with a start and found herself at a birthday party._

 _"Follow me." A voice said behind her, and, clueless, she did as she was told, following the yellow animatronic rabbit. Her sister did the same._

 _They were led to a back room._

 _Both twins came to regret listening immediately upon entering._

 _The rabbit locked the door behind them, then proceeded to stab Casity in the heart._

 _Melany screamed before it was cut off by a purple hand clutching her throat, holding her to a wall._

 _Her sobs were finally silenced by the knife entering her stomach._

 _The final thing she saw before everything slipped away was the cruelly smiling face of her killer._

Melany woke with a start.


	8. Peace, for Now

**A/N: The ONLY character other than Melany who is still awake at the start of this chapter is Sora; he's keeping watch to keep anything from killing him and Riku. Oh, and triple update this time! :) Sorry about the shortness!**

The first thing she saw was that everyone else seemed to have been asleep.

She felt a warmth beside her and, despite her personal space obsession, didn't mind too much.

Despite the intensity of her dream, she still felt a little sleepy...

Letting her eyes close again, she fell asleep once more, far more peacefully.

Just before her senses became completely drowned by the peaceful sea of sleep, she felt an arm around her.

~More timeskips~

Something was prodding her gently on the arm.

"Hey...wake up..."

She opened her eyes to the smiling face of Sora.

Melany jerked back slightly, surprised.

"You alright?"

Melany nodded, blushing slightly.

~Sora's PoV~

She had looked so peaceful.

And...even a little cute.

Sora wondered why she wasn't going personal space crazy, but he wasn't too worried about it.

"Sleep well?"

Melany nodded, though uncertainty flashed in her gaze.

"You were twitching a little...Everything okay?"

"I remembered something...about the murders..." With that Melany quickly explained what she remembered.

"Do you remember anything else?" Sora prompted.

Melany shook her head. "I told you everything I remembered. If I remember more, I'll tell you."

Sora nodded.

Melany's head rested on his shoulder once more.

"I wish my brother hadn't died here..." she murmured. "Maybe none of this would have happened."

Sora opened his mouth to speak but he never got to say the words before swift, running footsteps approached.


	9. Guess Who?

**A/N: Hahaha, so I've been asked if Purple Guy is still alive. The answer is yes, for now, but he doesn't officially come in just yet. He will, though, and you guys will absolutely hate me when he does! ;)**

 **Melany does have a lot of charm; by the end of this story, you just might get to see what she was like before she died: bubbly, friendly, gentle, optimistic, intelligent, and funny.**

 **Maybe that's why she and Sora get along. She's basically him as a girl, hahaha~**

IIn a flash, Melany and Sora were both on their feet. Melany, thinking quickly, raced around a corner and scratched lightly on the wall, creating a sound.

Foxy charged towards her with a shriek.

Melany jerked backwards, into a corner.

Bad move! The thought came too late and Foxy had raised his hook hand. Melany braced herself for the pain that was sure to follow but the sound of an impact on metal followed by a thump echoed throughout the building and the pain didn't come.

By now, all four teenagers were awake and ready to fight, but there was no need.

Foxy was stunned, Melany was breathing heavily.

Her heart was pounding.

She shot a glance towards Sora, who was also looking at her.

 _Well, it could have been worse..._

With a slight twitch, she shook her head.

"Well, that could have gone worse." She said softly.

"Yeah," Sora agreed quietly.

Quickly the four teenagers proceeded.

In the silence of the night If I Die Young embedded itself in Melany's head.

 _How ironic..._

Ignoring it, even though she was highly tempted to sing it, she proceeded.

"Well, if it isn't the teenagers who got themselves murdered here."

"Hello, Felix," Melany muttered.

The redhead jumped in front of her, his amber gaze burning into hers.

"Uh...D'you mind moving?"

"Lay off!" Sora defended Melany quickly.

"I'm not a little kid...You don't have to protect me from everything." Melany muttered under her breath.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Landcaster twins."


	10. Déjá Vu

**A/N: Things get really, really, really real here, you guys! Don't worry, this is by no means the end of this story!**

 **...For us, anyway.**

 **One unlucky character will fall victim to the knife for a second time.**

 **But who will it be?**

 **Also, reader discretion is advised for this chapter. There will be a bit of blood..**

 _That voice!_

Melany tensed.

She'd heard that voice before.

The first time he'd spoken to her...

 _Follow me,_ he'd said.

A shiver ran up her spine.

It was only then that Melany noticed that Casity was missing from their group.

Rounding on the purple-skinned man, Melany's stomach lurched when she saw the blood on his knife.

 _Oh, my God, please no..._

The violet man smirked even more, slashing at her arm and catching it deeply.

Sora leaped in, as did Riku, knocking the man back.

Melany's head was reeling.

Didn't help that blood was now welling on the long, deep gash torn into her arm by the man's knife.

She could barely see straight, and the room was starting to spin...

 _Not again..._

A sense of déjà vu overcame her. This was too familiar.

~PoV=Sora~

"Freeze!" Sora flung a ball of ice magic, freezing the purple man in place as he ran to help Melany, who looked as though she might collapse at any given moment.

Riku also abandoned the fight to go help, and instead of deciding to finish Melany off, the purple man seemed to think better of it and left, but not before uttering something under his breath.

Sora made it out as, "I'll be back. You can't get away from me forever."

It was at this moment that Melany collapsed into him.

 _What the-?!_

Riku also seemed surprised, but he seemingly shook it off.

"I'll go make sure he's gone."

With that, Riku left.

Sora was busy bandaging Melany's injury, feeling a pang of sympathy for her once more.

What had she done wrong?

...

Melany's eyes opened, glassy from pain.

"I..." she started weakly. Sora forced himself not to flinch when he felt no breath on his arm, given how close she was...But what else should he have expected?

"Don't try to speak. You'll waste your strength."

~Melany's PoV~

 _Why does he care so much?._..

Melany blinked.

 _...Does he...?_

Melany thought better of it.

There was no way.


	11. Thank You

**A/N: Sorry if the last chapter made no sense. I was really tired, lol...**

 **And now we have an explanation for why Melany acted the way she did in the beginning of this story, about why she didn't trust Sora and Riku when they explained their reason for being there.**

 **Whoever gets the song reference in this chapter is awesome!**

 **The end is almost here, guys! But don't worry-this isn't it! ;)**

Sora looked down at Melany, worry rising in the pit of his stomach.

Without warning, the girl buried her face in his chest, and he could feel her trembling.

Sora had no idea how to react.

She had seemed so distant before, but Sora couldn't blame her; after all, she had been tricked and then murdered, so she did have a good reason.

But now, now he could tell that her actions weren't out of anger or distrust, or just because of her personality.

Her actions had been out of grief, fear, and pain.

~Melany's PoV~

Melany had been so terrified before.

 _It's only a nightmare,_ she'd always told the younger kids who were scared that they'd never be freed, trying to reassure them, _and soon we'll be set free._

But after twenty-two years, everyone had lost hope.

Then Sora and Riku arrived, and everything changed.

With their arrival, the hope of freedom had sparked again, and Melany had found herself enjoying Sora's company.

She felt more at ease now than she had in years.

All thanks to him and Riku.

She knew that freedom was not far now, that it would be there soon and they could all pass on...

But part of her wanted to stay with Sora.

She felt conflicted.

Conflicted, but much more at ease. It was amazing.

"...Thank you." She murmured, her words muffled by Sora's chest, but still audible.

Her killer was still out there, she knew, but somehow it didn't bother her so much anymore.

"What for?" Sora sounded confused.

"...You've done so many things here, even if you don't know what you did..." Melany said, pulling back. "Thank you."

"...You're welcome," Sora said softly, pulling her closer into a hug. "I'd have saved you if I could."

 _You already have. The rest is between him and us._


	12. They're Free

**A/N: I don't want to rush into the kids' final encounter with Purple Guy, so I'll give everyone a little more fluff in this chapter before he returns. When he does, it will truly be the kids' fight, and Sora and Riku will not be able to help them at all.**

~Melany~

Melany was messing around in the old dining area, poking at an old party hat before looking over at Sora, who was talking to Riku over in a corner.

With a playful grin, she went invisible, creeping ever so carefully behind him, and grabbed his shoulders as she reappeared, yelling, "Gotcha!"

Sora leaped back about three feet, eyes wide, and Riku had also jumped.

Melany couldn't control her laughter.

Sora and Riku stared at her, looking the exact opposite of amused.

"Where did you come from?" Sora questioned as Melany finally pulled it together.

"Around," she said with a shrug.

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Never thought that after everything you've seen here, a little prank could scare you." Melany snickered. "You nearly jumped out of your skin."

"Well when you appear out of nowhere-"

"Just be grateful it wasn't Casity. She'd have stayed invisible and started dragging you."

Sora shuddered.

Melany giggled. "Well, I'll be going now."

There was the sound of three screams in unison, and Melany's eyes widened. She turned sharply.

 _Oh, no..._

The souls of Bonnie, Chica, and Golden Freddy sprinted into the dining area.

 _Lia, Lauren, and Adam?!_

"Mel!" Adam wailed, throwing his arms around his sister's waist and Melany could hear the shakiness in her brother's voice and breath, and she could feel him trembling.

"Wh-What's going on?!" She yelped, and Sora and Riku took on a defensive stance just to be safe.

"He-He's here! He did something- our bodies are in pieces-" Lia stammered, but the violet-haired girl spoke too fast for Melany to understand her.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down! What?"

"He's done something...Our bodies are in pieces..."

Melany tensed.

"He thinks he's finished us," Lauren scowled.

With that, Melany sprinted down the hallway, tailed by the other victims of the purple man.

"W-wait!" Sora called after them.

"Stay there! I'll be right back!" Melany called over her shoulder.

Arriving in the back room, the seven child souls fell silent as they saw the scene.

The animatronic suits that had held their bodies were in pieces all over the floor.

And their killer was standing amidst them all with a huge smirk on his face.

"We're still here," Casity said.

The purple man froze.

"What?"

"We remember..." Lia chimed in.

Melany stood in confused silence. What are they doing?

Their killer now looked slightly frightened, his smug expression faded.

"..." Melany was still silent. She, alongside the others, became visible alongside the others and they all stepped cautiously forward.

The purple man sprinted, looking desperately for what Melany could only assume was a hiding place.

Finally he spotted the springlocked suit.

Spring Bonnie. The suit he used to kill us...

In a flash, the suit was standing and laughing at the kids, who just stood still.

Melany, suddenly remembering that she'd heard that the springlocked suits should not be exposed to moisture or sudden movements, felt a twinge of unease.

"Can't hurt me now, can you?!" Vincent taunted.

The sound of animatronic parts moving caused him to fall silent.

"..?"

Melany flinched back as the springlocks proceeded to snap shut on her killer and the horrible sound of bones crunching, blood splattering, and Vincent's screams filled her ears.

 _Oh, my God..._

She wouldn't have wished this on anyone, not even Vincent, but she was unable to help him now.

Melany felt sick.

This was so brutal...

Finally, after what felt an eternity to Melany, silence fell and Sora and Riku burst into the room.

"What happened-" Sora caught sight of the huge pool of blood on the floor, and the twitching animatronic. "..."

The others had disappeared by now, passed on, but Melany knew she'd spent too much time with Sora and that she could never leave him behind now.

But still, after everything she'd witnessed today...

She shuddered.

 _It's over,_ she thought.

She bit her lip.

 _But his screams will haunt me forever._


	13. Epilogue

Three months had now passed since Melany and the others were set free.

Three months since they had all witnessed the horrible, brutal death of their killer.

Two months since Melany was given a second chance.

Now she was half-ghost, retaining her ability to become transparent or invisible at will, but she now needed everything that any other normal human being needed.

She needed to sleep, eat, and drink, and she could now get hurt or sick just as anyone else could.

But she was happy.

She was with Sora and Riku, who'd ended up being the reason she and the others hadn't given up completely, and who'd ended up being her closest friends.

She would never forget Adam and Casity, her two siblings, the two people whose deaths had impacted her the hardest.

 _I miss you, both of you._

She knew, though, that as long as they were in her heart, they would never be that far away.

They were with her in spirit, and that was what mattered.


	14. Author's Note

**A/N: I actually have been planning a sequel or two! :D It's been really hard not to tell anyone until now, but the secret's out! ;)**

 **Springy may or may not come back, alongside Casity, Lauren, Felix, Troy, Adam, and Lia, but I haven't gotten a firm hold on what I want to do just yet.**

 **A prequel might also happen, but only if I manage to get an idea about one.**

 **Aside from all that, I want to thank everyone who took the time to read Unraveling the Mysteries of an Abandoned World. It means a lot to me that anyone wanted to read this.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who favorited/followed it, too. You know who you are. ;)**

 **Thanks to Disney/Square Enix and Scott Cawthon, too, for creating their respective franchises and therefore making this crossover possible.**

 **So with that being said,** ** _thank you!_**


	15. Announcement and a Preview of the Sequel

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I was finished with this story, but I just HAD to add this little bit!**

 **It sets it up for the sequel, and is in fact a PREVIEW of the sequel, so I DO have a plot set up now. ;) I've actually got an explanation going for why Vincent did what he did-it ties in with Kingdom Hearts...Enjoy the preview ;)**

Melany had slipped away in the middle of the night, making her way towards the place where her killer had died.

She knew that she was insane to forgive him that easily, but it felt like it was the right thing to do...

So now, as she walked through those halls once more, she looked around. This place seemed like just a nightmare now, a horrible dream of the past.

Arriving in the back room, Melany called softly, "Hello?"

Vincent's spirit looked up in shock.

"Mel? ...I'm sorry, I know I messed up-"

"..." Melany ran up to him and hugged him.

"What...?"

"I forgive you..." Melany murmured. "Daddy."


End file.
